Captain Sagara's Donut's
by UsagiKuro
Summary: He took a step back out of shock. Now, he wasn't shocked to find a donut stand but he was shocked to see his role models face smiling like an idiot on the sign. "C-Captain Sagara!" He asked stumbling over his words. Crack! fic


**I'm not a huge fan of this series, seeing as I'm a Shinsengumi fangirl but I felt like writing a crack! fic for it. So this is the result. The video game that Yahiko is playing in this is called Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town. Perhaps you've heard of it? Either way, those are both characters from the actual game. You can go google them if you want to know what they look like. **

** Anyway! I do hope you enjoy.**

** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and take no credit in this story. All credit and copyright goes to Nobuhiro Watsuki. **

Sano approached a donut stand and looked up at the sign. It read "Captain Sugar's Donuts" in large lettering.

He took a step back out of shock. Now, he wasn't shocked to find a donut stand but he was shocked to see his role models face smiling like an idiot on the sign.

"C-Captain Sagara?" He asked stumbling over his words.

"Yes, Sanosuke?" Captain Sagara said merrily as he walked out of the donut shop causing the bell above the door to ring happily. His face was half determined, half cheerful.

"What's with the donut shop? I didn't know you sold donuts!"

"Ah, yes. I figured I'd open this shop because you're a freeloader! You can get food easier this way." He beamed proudly as if his idea was the greatest one on earth.

Sano officially shunned the captain and nodded skeptically. "Uh-huh."

Kaoru approached the scene. "Has anyone seen Ken…" she paused trying to remember his name. It seemed whenever Kenshin was fighting she always forgot his name and said 'Ken…shin' but usually she remembered it the other times.  
>"Oh, I give up. Where's Kevin?"<p>

"You need fear no more! For I am here!" Kenshin proclaimed proudly holding up his sakabato. "And I'm not almost dead either! Isn't that thrilling?"

Sano slowly backed off. All his friends had gone crazy.

"I did it! I got married!" Yahiko ran in and began to dance happily because of his success.

"Oro? Why doesn't anyone care? I'm usually almost dead, but now I'm not! Isn't that good?"

Kaoru beamed at Yahiko. "That's wonderful! Where's Tsubame?"

"Oh no, no, no. I meant on this thing!" Yahiko held up his GameBoy happily and waved it around.

"Oh. That's… special. What is that anyway?"

"My GameBoy!"

"That sounds perverted some how…" Sano muttered.

"That's lovely! I have one too! Donut?" Captain Sagara held out a plate of jelly donuts to Yahiko. "Which of the girls?"

"Popuri!" Yahiko helped himself to a donut on Captain Sagara's plate. "The pink haired girl; with the chickens."

"Oh, yes. Her. I prefer Karen myself," Captain Sagara noted.

"Karen? She's an okay character." Yahiko shrugged.

"How could you say that? She's a natural blonde and she's a hot babe too!"

"Well, my chic has _pink_hair! So there!"

The two continued on with their argument about pink haired chicks and hot babes while Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sano watched skeptically. The argument ended with Captain Sagara throwing his plate of jelly donuts on Yahiko.

Kenshin saw the jelly smeared on Yahiko's face and immediately assumed it to be blood. "Ahh! Blood! Blood on Yahiko! Blood is not good!" He continued to run a round in circles going crazy and occasionally, he paused and growled.

"Pink hair!"

"Hot babe!"

And those two continued.

"Ken… Ken…. Ken…. I like Kevin better how about you, Sano? In fact, I think it should be Macaroni Kevin! Not Rurouni Kenshin. I mean, how dull is that? Yes, Macaroni Kevin is definitely better. "

And Kaoru decided upon a new name for the series.

And Sano was just confused.

**What ****did ****you ****think? ****Did ****you ****like it? ****Please ****tell ****me ****in ****a ****review! ****I****'****ll ****give ****you ****a ****donut! ****Thank ****you ****for ****reading! ****And ****really, ****review! ****I****'****m ****desperate! ****Please?**


End file.
